


Stay With Us ‘Cause We Need You

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Family, Found Family, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, References to Canon, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia attempts to commit suicide a second time when she feels useless and unloved all over again but will a few kind words from the people/ghosts who care about her most convince her to stop?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stay With Us ‘Cause We Need You

_By the time you read this, I, Lydia Deetz, will be gone. There's nothing for me here. I'm alone, forsaken, invisible._

Those words, which she had hoped and wished she had forgotten at a time like this, still rang through her mind over and over again and haunted her. Here Lydia was, standing on the edge of the roof of her house a second time, looking down towards the front yard, a clear reminder of the last time she attempted suicide. The last time Betelgeuse was there to stop her and she was thankful for that.

She let her mind wander. Would her family miss her if she were to go through with this. The definite answer was ‘Yes’.

Dad? Delia? The Maitlands? Betelgeuse? All yes.

Yet she was feeling unloved and unwanted all over again. She had to go through with this. It was the only way.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to take the plunge. Goodbye, cruel world. Goodbye, dad, goodbye Delia, goodbye Adam, goodbye Barbara, goodbye Betelgeuse.

She was so into committing suicide that she didn’t hear heavy footsteps sound behind her until...

“LYDIA! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

The teen whipped around at the sound of the voice. The rest of her family stood behind her with panicked looks on their faces. Barbara was the closest, using her powers to stop Lydia from plummeting off the roof and levitating her inside the attic before climbing in herself with the rest of the family following suit.

Once inside, the teen found herself covered in a blanket and sat on a couch in the attic with a cup of hot tea in her hand. All probably summoned by Barbara. She wasn’t cold, so she set her tea down and removed the blanket.

“Lydia? Are you okay? What were you thinking?” asked Barbara as she and the rest of the adults of the family sat on the couch next to her, Charles and Adam to the teen’s left and Delia and Barbara to the teen’s right. Betelgeuse sat across from the five of them, silently shaking his head.

Lydia began to cry. “I- I thought it was necessary to commit suicide.”

“What for?”

“I’ve been feeling unloved and unwanted lately. Adam, Barbara, you’ve been spending more time in the attic lately and little to no time downstairs. Dad, Delia, you’re often at work and when you come home in the evenings, you go straight to your offices and we rarely have time to eat together as a family. Betelgeuse, you’ve been spending more and more time in the Netherworld and we barely get enough time to hang out and cause chaos together.”

“Lydia.” Barbara lifted the teen’s head so she was looking her in the eyes. “I’m sorry if we have not been spending time with you lately.”

Adam had to add, “and it’s unfortunate that it’s driven you to the point of suicide.”

“But we promise that we’ll make time for you,” said Charles.

“We didn’t mean to make you feel unloved and unwanted lately. We’ll make it up to you. We promise,” Delia spoke up.

“And you could have gotten us instead of committing suicide,” Betelgeuse had to say. “Or have one of us with you to stop you.” He winked at her and she laughed.

“Thanks guys. It does make me feel a little bit better knowing you are going to make time for me instead of getting too busy to spend time with me. What’s gonna happen? A repeat of the events of the week we moved here?” Lydia looked at her dad and Delia and winked, causing them to laugh sheepishly.

“Now, how about a movie night?” suggested Barbara.

“MOVIE NIGHT!” everyone else shouted before standing up and attempting to race each other out of the attic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
